This invention generally relates to hydrokinetic torque converters, including the arrangement of a stator and a one-way clutch in a hydrokinetic torque converter.
Typically, a hydrokinetic torque converter includes a drive pump (or impeller), a driven turbine, a stator (or reactor) fixed to a case of the torque converter, and a one-way clutch for restricting a rotational direction of the stator to one direction. The turbine is integral or operatively connected with a hub linked in rotation to a driven shaft, which is itself linked to an input shaft of a transmission of a vehicle. The turbine works together with the impeller, which is linked in rotation to a casing that is linked in rotation to a driving shaft driven by an internal combustion engine. The stator is interposed axially between the turbine and the impeller, and is mounted so as to rotate on the driven shaft with the interposition of the one-way clutch.
While hydrokinetic torque converters, including but not limited to that discussed above, have proven to be acceptable for vehicular driveline applications and conditions, improvements that may enhance their performance and cost are possible.